The Sins of Virtues
by dbzfan8
Summary: A tale speaks of the seven deadly sins and virtues. Legend tells that the virtues must kill the sins before they bring peril to the world. A strange and unknown force has brought a select few of the Zelda worlds together. It must be saved before Hyrule comes to its fall from the sins. Spoilers for SS, TP, FS, ST, PH, and WW. Rating may go up. Non yaoi, no Char x OC


_A/N: Why hello there fanfiction! I am back and ready to write ^_^ School was getting in the way of my writing, and even though it still might I have decided to start writing a new piece of fanfiction. I wrote this during class, and decided that I enjoyed writing the story (honestly, I think it actually has a pretty good plot). I apologize for my other incomplete stories, but I promise (hopefully!) that this will be one that is to be completed throughout the next few months, although I am not sure how long it will be. I will most likely attempt to continue Leaving Waffle Island around sometime next month during winter break, and once I finish that story and this one I will try and continue on with my Wolf's Rain one. My fic of Trunks Speaks, Remember the Past is a project I will be working on and off of. On the side note, I am going to say that somehow a few of the Zelda dimensions (i.e. Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess) have been smashed together by unknown powers. This will be explained later in the story. I may also write a prequel to this story once I finish this. I will be explaining the characters past sometime later in the story as well._

**Recommended Read: **_**How Zelda got her Groove back **_**by **_**Zelda Rubix**_**. (It is simply a must read, you must read it now! Well, after you finish this chapter heh XD It's quite a lengthy I warn you for all those short fanfiction readers out there)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda (Skyward Sword, Four Swords, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, Wind Waker, and Minsh Cap), any reincarnation of Link, any reincarnation of Zelda, Ghirahim, Male Sheik, Violet Link, Toon Link, and Shadow Link. However, I do own Shyrazia and Amanda, and I will occasionally be referring to the characters by their sin/virtue name. Note that Toon Link and Ghirahim are very good friends in this story, and that their relationship will be shown in the prequel (which I will write after this story is completed). Now, may I present to you: The Sins of Virtues!**

* * *

**The Sins of Virtues  
Chapter 1**

It appeared to be sometime around midday in the silent area. The six companions slowly trudged along in the heat of Lanayru Desert. They had been traveling through the desert for as long as they could remember. To most they would appear as a very strange looking bunch to anyone with a first glance, and although that fact was seemingly true, they were very much more than that.

Every single person of the six was a deadly sin. It was more like they appeared as a representation of the sin, but it did not make much of a difference. They were the sins themselves, and the only sins in existence. There were other types of sins, but they were the main ones that most people knew of. There deadly sins of Lust, Envy, Pride, Wrath, Greed, and Gluttony. It is known that there are seven sins, but there were only six companions. There is the legend that the sin of Sloth had died in battle with the virtue of Chastity a very long time ago, possibly centuries. Although each of them was a sin, they weren't necessarily bad people. Some of them were, and only a select few weren't.

The first sin was Ghirahim, the sin of wrath. He was originally created by the great goddess, Hylia, but had been stolen away by Demon King Demise. He was raised by the demon king and was turned from a wonderful being of light to a person engulfed in darkness. These were the reasons he possessed very much hatred and anger.

The second sin Ghirahim had known since he had been under the rule of the Demon King. Her name was Shyrazia, a tall, blonde haired woman with red eyes. Most of her past is unknown, but she was under the rule of Demise, for she was one of his minions and loyal subjects. Shyrazia was the sin of lust, and she was also known for torturing Ghirahim under the command of Demise.

Not all sins are completely plunged into dark, evil ways, Wrath being one of them, and the sin of Envy was one of those people. His name was Shadow Link, although most people called him by the name of Shadow these days. It was so they would not confuse him with his own Shadow of the same looks and the same name. Originally he was one evil being, under the rule of Gufuu the wind sorcerer, better known as Vaati. The dark mirror had been destroyed and Shadow Link was sealed away, most believing him to be dead. Unknown to them, Shadow Link had somehow appeared in the Skyview Temple. A strange event happened, causing Shadow Link to split into two beings: One that seemed like a normal Hylian and the other was a shadow. To avoid confusion, they decided to call themselves Shadow and Shadow Link. Shadow Link was the shadow of Shadow, and enjoyed inflicting pain on anyone; especially when it came hurting Shadow, the 'good personality' of himself.

Amanda was the sin of gluttony. At first thought she would appear as a skinny sort of demon. She didn't eat a Hylians casual meal; she enjoyed drinking the blood from other people, and occasionally eating their flesh. She was a counterpart of Shyrazia and was also known for torturing Ghirahim under the command of the Demon King Demise.

The last sin was Sheik of the Sheikah, known as the sin of pride. His past is known to no one except to himself and Demise, the demon king. Wrath once knew of Sheik's past, but throughout a period of time he had lost memory of knowing Sheik when he was under the rule of Demise. However, it is known that Sheik aided on of the reincarnations of the Hero of the Sky, Link, on his quest to defeat the evil ruler Ganondorf. He is good friends with Ghirahim and Toon Link now days. It appears Amanda enjoys calling him her slave, although they have no relationship of the sort. He always wears a sort of white cloth over his face for unknown reasons besides the fact he does not trust others.

The six companions were travelling together in hopes of being stronger to protect themselves against the virtues. It is told in the legends that the virtues and the deadly sins must fight in battle and that the virtues must win or the world would fall into peril. The good of the group had no intention on killing the virtues, a few of them being their friends. However, the evil ones in the sins had other plans.

* * *

It had been hours of trudging through the Lanayru desert and covering up their tracks. Shyrazia took the lead in the front, while Amanda and Sheik wandered behind her side by side. Ghirahim was behind the two of them while Shadow slunk in the far back of the group. Shadow Link had muttered something about 'the damn light' and hid in the shadows of his companions in hopes of trying to get away from the sun. As a Shadow, he hated any sort of light and always tried to stay away from it.

Shadow stumbled slightly behind the group, being the weakest of them all. Ghirahim, Shyrazia, and Amanda were all demons, which gave them the advantage of being strong and possessing strange power. Sheik was very agile and knew many styles of fighting. Shadow Link had different powers than him, for he was a true Shadow and possessed the power of such things. This made it so Shadow was the weakest, for he could only wield a sword and a select few weapons.

Casting a side glance at his right arm, he let out a sigh. Shadow could no longer use weapons such as the bow. Where there was supposed to be a right arm there was not. There was only a stump of where it used to be. A few weeks back when Shadow had formed into two beings, he had gotten into a large fight with his counterpart. You could call it a fight, but Shadow hadn't been able to land a punch. Whenever he aimed at the shadow his hand would pass through like there was only air; Shadow Link would just give him a wicked grin and land another blow on his warn body. The fight had ended later on and Shadow was found by Violet Link, for the Links that had use of the four sword decided to stay as two separate beings. He had been taken to a doctor. They decided that Shadow's arm was so badly wounded that they had to decapitate it. Shadow still wasn't quite used to the empty feeling whenever something touched his right side or whenever he moved it.

In the midst of his thoughts Shadow stumbled and let out a small cry, landing on the very side he had been thinking of. The boy in black grinned and looked down at Shadow with triumph, a teasing smirk playing across his lips.

"Leave him alone, Shadow Link," Ghirahim's dark voice growled. "We need to get along if we are to be able to survive in this wretched place, whether you like it or not!" With this statement, Ghirahim scooped the injured boy in his arms and settled him on his broad shoulders. Shadow mumbled his thanks tiredly, his chin resting on the demons snowy white hair. Shadow Link huffed in annoyance at Wrath's kindness toward Envy; no one ever let him have fun anymore.

They continued to walk in the untrusting silence for a few more moments. Neither of them spoke to each other as they all seemed to wander in their own silent world, just the way that Shadow liked it. He didn't necessarily not like anybody in the group of the deadly sins, Shadow just found it hard to talk to them like he was able to talk to Vio. He would have to push away his hopes of seeing his friend again, for it didn't appear any of the sins would stop to say hello to each other's friend; not like anyone else had one. But the more Shadow started to think about it, was he really able to talk to Vio about everything he knew and any sort of personal problem that he was unable to speak of to anyone else? Envy shook off his slight doubt.

After a brief pause, Gluttony spoke up. "There's no sign of a resting point," Amanda pointed out, her icy blue eyes scanning the lifeless desert. The Sheikah beside her stayed quiet as she spoke. "We'll just have to keep walking until the night comes"

"Take the lead," Shyrazia instructed her friend, stepping back to allow her to do so. She fell in step with Ghirahim, casting a side glance at him. For a few moments Lust studied his scowl that rest upon his pale features. Did he ever smile? Inwardly smirked, she tossed her waist length hair over her shoulder, thinking of ways she was going to get the sword spirit to smile.

* * *

Ghirahim had been worried that the darkness of the night would never settle in at the dry desert of Lanayru. It eventually did, however, and that was where they were now. He would have preferred the area to be darker, but he could not control the ways the sun was covered and how the moon rose. No one was complaining how there was no campfire as they laid on a rocky part of the ground. They had all gotten a good taste of the heat. The air felt slightly humid, but it was better than the heat that they had been traveling in for the past few days. Lust was lying next to Wrath, her arm wrapped around his and the side of her face resting on his shoulder. Shadow was curled up into Ghirahim's left side, silently dozing as Ghirahim was on his back facing upwards. Amanda was sleeping nearby the two, but Sheik was separated from the five the most, sitting a few feet away. He had told them that he was going to keep guard for the night. Shadow Link was still awake as well, but was lazing around in the same area as the rest of them.

His mind wasn't focused on the companions around him. Ghirahim's consciousness was drifting off to the thought of one of the virtues he knew very well, the virtue of charity. The virtue that he knew of was Toon Link, a reincarnation of the Hero of the Sky. Their relationship was quite complicated, and a lengthy story. To summarize, you could say that after Demise's defeat, Toon Link found Ghirahim injured in Faron Woods. He was taken care of by the boy and once well, Ghirahim branded Toon Link's cheek by cutting a diamond shape into it. He still had evil in him. Over time, what was once only a master and slave relationship was now an almost unbreakable friendship. The destiny of the virtues killing the sins had split them apart, and Ghirahim is now unable to see the cute boy in green that he so dearly adores.

Ghirahim knew that the diamond scar that had been created over a year ago was still there on his little boy.

If the scar faded away before he got the chance to refresh it he would never be able to see Toon Link again.

And that thought was just… painful. He wanted to push away all the questions and possibilities that started to fill up his mind, but it just felt so impossible. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he could never see the boy again. The situation just seemed to be so hopeless.

* * *

"I though you all would never wake up," Ghirahim said, his tone amused as the rest of the sins started to rise up from the uncomfortable ground as they groggily started to wake up. He had been the first to wake, Sheik having been the second. Shyrazia had woken up after the Sheikah and the others followed suit a few minutes later, rising at around the same time. Wrath always seemed to be the last to go to sleep, besides Sheik, who kept guard throughout the night. Oddly, Ghirahim would always wake up first as well, sometimes at the crack of dawn. He preferred to try and get a move on when it came to the group.

Shadow Link smirked. "Maybe you wouldn't be so cranky if you got more of that beauty sleep you need." His voice was the usual one that enjoyed mocking others.

"Why you little-" Ghirahim cut himself off as Amanda put a hand on his broad shoulder in an attempt to calm the demon lord. She narrowed her eyes as Ghirahim relaxed slightly, realizing this was not the time to start arguing and that they should get a move on. Letting out a short breath, the sword spirit crossed his arms and stalked away. The others would pursue him anyways.

"Where are we going?" Shadow questioned Sheik, curiosity gleaming in his crystal eyes. He never really knew of their destination, except for the fact they were trying to get away from the virtues to become stronger themselves.

Pride glanced down at him, being taller than Envy. "Castle town," he replied, the map of Hyrule resting in his hands. He noticed the way Shadow seemed slightly confused by his answer. "When we threw off the virtues tracks by going to Lanayru instead of Eldin and leaving them in Faron, it was not going to be the last we saw of them. They're going to catch on to us soon, considering they have faster travel. The virtues will not be expecting us to go to Castle Town because it is full of people and is very close to Hyrule Castle"

"We'll need disguises as well" The sword spirit added in, casting a glance back at the two that were speaking to each other. "A few people may know of us. We will have to split up to go rent rooms at the inn and gather supplies, such as food and water, for our travels. Sheik will be leaving us momentarily while we have a stay in castle town; he's going to do some extensive research on the virtues and possibly find their exact location."

Shadow nodded understandingly as they started to go into slightly mindless chatter about their destinations and talk of the virtues. Shadow didn't join into the conversation as he started to shrink into his own personal bubble of thoughts. He walked with his gaze set blankly ahead, gaze covered by the visions of his thoughts.

Doubt was starting to cloud his vision and better judgment. His mind was focusing on the way he had apologized to Vio only a few weeks ago for betraying him. How had he betrayed Vio? He didn't. And that was why he was annoyed. Vio hadn't bothered to rebuttal against his saying of betrayal. The purple hero was the one who should have been on his hands and knees, apologizing to him for what he had done. Violet Link had done the ultimate betrayal and shoved Shadow aside like he was nothing. He just skipped around like his life was the most perfect thing in the world. And Shadow hated that; he hated that he could not be Vio.

And a smirk grew on Shadow's lips as his eyes started to turn a hint of red instead of the lovely blue that others were used to seeing. They turned red like the color of rich blood that fell from the hands of his enemies. He was not known as the sin of envy for nothing.


End file.
